


Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1246]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Bishop goes over her prophecy findings with the team.





	Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/28/2002 for the word [legerdemain](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/09/28/legerdemain).
> 
> legerdemain  
> [lej-er-duh-meyn]  
> noun  
> sleight of hand.  
> trickery; deception.  
> any artful trick.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)...[Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430), [Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), and [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697).
> 
> Note: Since it's been so long since I last wrote something for this series, I had to go back and re-read the series in full. In the process I realized that the story would work better if I tweaked some things. So Jenny is now director wherever Vance was referenced and the Probie/witch is now Ziva. These are the main changes, but feel free to re-read yourself if you want.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Bishop put her findings up on the monitor. “Here’s what I’ve figured out Gibbs.”

Gibbs blinked. “Already?”

Bishop nodded. “There are still a few blanks, but I’m hoping that with the team’s help we can figure them out.”

Gibbs nodded and gestured for Bishop to show them what she had so far. ”As I’m sure you figured out, I’m the widow and Ziva is the sorceress.”

The team nodded in agreement and Bishop moved to her first slide with possibilities, “The next person the prophecy mentions is the wizard. I have two possibilities for it, but am not sure about either. I’m also open to other possibilities.”

Tony, Gibbs, and McGee looked at what Bishop had noted down as pros and cons for each person. Tony and Gibbs looked at each other and nodded. Tony announced, “Let’s put McGee down as the wizard for now.”

“Wait. Tony what does that mean? What does being the wizard entail?”

“Calm down, McGeek. You’ll be fine. We don’t know what it means, yet. I’m sure we’ll find out more as things progress.”

“What things?”

“Probie, calm down. We don’t know yet. You know as much as we do.”

Gibbs barked. “Let’s go to the next one, Bishop.”

Bishop nodded, putting a star next to McGee’s name on the wizard for now. “Next one is the dark wanderer. My gut is that this is Abby, but it could also be Director Shepard or someone else that I’m not aware of.”

“Duh. Of course, it’s Abby. Why didn’t we see this before? I’ve always called her my mistress of the dark as a nickname.” Tony blurted out, beating himself up for having missed this.

Gibbs stepped up next to Tony and whispered, “Don’t worry about it. Your life has been completely thrown for a loop.”

Tony nodded, but privately he disagreed. Gibbs glared at Tony for the thoughts he could sense through their bond. He tried to send comforting feelings down the bond and at the sametime convey that there was no reason for Tony to beat himself up. 

Gibbs could feel Tony rolling his eyes at him, but he continued with what he was doing mentally and gestured to Bishop with his hand to move to the next one. Bishop moved to the next slide which showed the shadow. “I have no idea who could be the shadow.” 

Gibbs hummed and gestured for Bishop to go onto the next slide. “I might have some ideas, but I’ll have to look into them and see if they’d really fit before I say for sure.”

“The brain is next. I have more ideas for this one Ducky, McGee, Jimmy, and Abby all make sense to me. Though there may still be someone I’m not thinking of.”

Gibbs nodded thoughtfully. He exchanged looks with Tony. “It’s not McGee.” 

“What? Are you saying I’m not smart?” McGee protested.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch, Probie. You just make more sense for the wizard.”

McGee humphed glaring at Tony. 

Tony mused, “I like Ducky for the brain and the wiseman. Are we sure he’s not both?”

“No,” Bishop shook her head, “but it seems unlikely to me.”

Gibbs grunted. Before he could comment, they all turned as they heard a commotion. “He’s my son. You have no right to stop me from seeing him.”

Tony closed his eyes. He recognized that voice. His father being here could mean nothing good. 

The team turned to face Senior. Tony couldn’t help wondering what Senior was up to. Tony always watched for the legerdemain when Senior was around.

The man had the ultimate sticky fingers. Anything he could use to turn a profit would somehow end up leaving with him if you weren’t careful. He wished that the man could be put behind bars. 

He would be a lot less of a menace then. He had Senior’s name as a disguise, but the man had never been a father to him. Right now, he was more of an uncontrolled leak.

Senior knew more about the cat kingdom than Tony was comfortable with, especially given that Ziva had happily been on his arm not long before. Tony wondered what secrets Senior had already leaked and what secrets he was here to learn.

He gestured for McGee to turn off the screen. He didn’t want Senior figuring out anything about the prophecy if he could help it. Senior’s smirk made Tony think that he was too late and Senior already had what he wanted, but that would remain to be seen. 

Tony crossed his arms and waited for Senior to explain what he was doing here. It was pretty much guaranteed that Senior was up to no good. The real question was where was Ziva. 

“Have you gathered all you companions, yet, Junior?”

”None of your business.”

“You haven’t,” Senior cackled. “The sorceress is already gathering her companions. You best be prepared.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Did you come here for a reason other than to talk in riddles at me?”

“Can’t a father check up on his son?”

“You’re not my father and you know it. Why are you here?”

“He was doing me a favor,” Ziva silkily interrupted as she wrapped her arm around Senior’s.

“You don’t belong here.”

“I believe that is Director Shepard’s decision, not yours, Tony.” Ziva smirked.

Tony glared. Gibbs did as well. Ziva waved jauntily as she and Senior turned and left.

Ziva visiting Shepard did not bode well for any of them. Tony couldn’t help wondering if Shepard was now one of Ziva’s companions. That would suck given she was technically their boss.

“Does that make Jenny the shadow?”

Tony shook his head. “Nah. She’s not sneaky enough for that. Her moves are painfully obvious even when she’s trying to be sneaky.”

“Let’s call it a day, people.” Gibbs barked. “Pack it up. Come back tomorrow with ideas for the prophecy.”

“Your place?” Tony posed the question as he started packing up his stuff.

Gibbs grunted and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 18 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 18 stories before I stop posting again. The crazy cat tale series has 2 stories written for it already as part of those 18. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
